Part I The Power of Venus
by Angel Brown
Summary: Valiant Ronet has an unusual gift, the gift of reincarnation. It's her third year at Hogwarts, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban, Remus Lupin is the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor, it's going to be one hell of a year for Valiant. This is the story of how one girl with a dark past affects the Order, and this is her rough, bumpy life. Part I of the Venus Series.
1. Chapter 1 Valiant

All bold text is straight from the book and belongs to J.K. Rowling and strictly to J.K. Rowling I own nothing of the Harry Potter World.

A/N: This story is edited and has changed for your convenience. Please R&R guys, this fanfic is my baby and I would love some feedback. This story initially wasn't meant to have much plot but as it developed it started to have one so I am changing the earlier chapters to match that plot. So enjoy! Note: this is rated Mature, and will have mature scenes and language. So read with caution.

-Angel Brown

The Power of Venus

Chapter 1 Valiant

_I was 9 when the memories started resurfacing. Reincarnation isn't a usual thing among wizards or humans but it is in my case. I was born in 1947 to John and Mary Rhine, back then I was known as Venus Rhine. I died suddenly at a young age due to accidental magic, bad accidental magic. I was reborn in 1957 to Joseph and Victoria Sine, back then I was known as Vilat Sine. It was during this time period that I was introduced to James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans. Lily was my friend and we did everything together. We even joined the boys in the Order of the Phoenix, an organization started by Albus Dumbledore to stop the workings of Lord Voldemort. It was through the Order that I became known as Voldemort's "whore". The initial objective was to infiltrate his ranks, make him trust me and I did with a price. I gave up everything I had to do it, to make the Dark Lord trust me. When Lord Voldemort died, a few weeks later so did I as I hit the rebirthing process, at the age of 25, I die with no explanation or cause I just drop dead. I was reborn in 1981 to Rudolpho and Eliza Ronet, and now I am known as Valiant Noir Ronet…_

_. . ._

I don't come from a broken home, but I did turn out slightly fucked up. If my past isn't anything to go by then I don't know what is. I've lived two different lives already; sometimes I just wish it would stop the rebirthing process. With a past like mine, no one would want to come back. My name is Valiant Noir Ronet, I'm 13, I have black hair, almond hazel eyes, I'm a Slytherin, I'm 5'4, and I have bronze skin due to my heritage. I have various mental and physical illnesses: I have severe depression, anxiety, and slight nymphomania, don't ask. I may be 13 but I have the air of someone who's lived and I have. Reincarnation isn't fun, but it is a chance, a chance to start over which is what I intend to do. My mother, Eliza Ronet, bustles about the living room in her paint-splattered overalls, her hair in a messy bun, and her glasses hanging on the edge of her nose. She's helping me look for my journal, which I've lost in the past five minutes. I put it down and then it was gone. She's not my original mother, but she is my mom nonetheless and I love her. She works for the Ministry as does my dad, she's a coordinator, she helps plan big events but she does have a lot of free time in which she paints and writes much like what I do on my free time. I'm the only child in this cycle but I do have siblings from my first cycle, specifically my brother Alexander Rhine, he never ages. He is another outcome of our messed up Rhine family.

"Oh my Merlin, Valiant, what did you do with your journal?" my mom asks putting her hands up as if in surrender. She pushes her glasses back against the bridge of her nose and I can't help but giggle.

"I have no idea," I say. She frowns and puts her hands on her hips in a reprimanding way. My father walks in carrying my school trunk.

"Lose something again, Val?" he asks making his way outside. I stick my tongue out at him and turn back to my mom. She has continued her onslaught of "deboning" the living room. She lifts a pillow from the couch and sighs and then exclaims in a "aha" manner. She holds up my leather bound journal and hands it to me.

"Now go get Sing, and put her in the car!" she yells at me as I make my way back upstairs to my room to grab my Raven, Sing. I can't help but chuckle at her antics. I love her but she can be quite quirky. I place my journal into my messenger bag, sling it around my shoulders, and grab Sing's cage. I make my way downstairs careful not to tip her cage, she doesn't like that. I put her in the backseat and sit down beside her. My dad and mom sit down in the front and start the car. We make our way to King's Cross Station. My dad picks up idle chatter about Hogwarts and all the things to make sure I do this year: get good marks, visit Hogsmeade when I am allowed, and be nice to first years. I don't listen but instead look out the window. Sometimes I wonder what it's like to be a normal human being, no reincarnation, no magic, nada. But then again I think of how boring it must be without magic and I draw my eyes away from the window to look in my bag for my wand, it's 10 ¾ inches, quite bendy, cedar wood, and unicorn core. It has vines branching out from the handle to the tip and markings like leaves. It's my pride and joy, I love it so much. I put it in my jacket pocket as we arrive at King's Cross Station. My dad runs to get a trolley while me and my mom open the trunk. Soon we're walking into the station with a trolley full of my trunk, Sing, and various other bags I've brought with me. We push through the barrier of Platform 9 ¾ and my dad helps me put my trunk and bags onto the train. It's crowded and train horn blows loudly signaling departure soon. I find my friend Helena in the crowd.

"Val!" she yells grabbing my hand and leading me onto the train, I turn to wave to my parents and follow Helena into an empty compartment, just as we sit down the train departs. Helena is quite pretty with ice blonde hair, green eyes, she's 5'5, thin and quite timid but I love her all the same. "How was your summer?"

"It wasn't eventful, I met this wizard when I was in France, his name was Louis and he was nice," I say. She eyes me playfully and inclines her head.

"And?" she says. I smirk to myself.

"I broke his heart," I say in a mock tone of sadness. She giggles and pulls out a book, _Pride & Prejudice_ by Jane Austen. I watch her for a few minutes when the door to our compartment opens and in walks Rillian Iver Jones a fellow Slytherin. The three of us have been best friends since our first year. I smile as she comes in but after her follows Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and one google-eyed Pansy Parkinson. I sigh in disgust. Draco and his gang often get on my nerves.

"Hey, it's Valiant Ronet, how was your summer?" Draco asks almost pitifully as he comes to sit beside me. I frown and clutch my messenger bag to my side. Being near him always sets me on edge.

"It was quite fine without you in it," I say. He scowls at me and then turns to Crabbe and Goyle.

"We were just talking about you, you know. Pansy was wondering who you were going to fuck this year. Since last year you gave everything to Blaise Zabini, we were wondering who your victim is going to be this year," he says with an air of seniority. I frown and glare at him. I had dated Blaise Zabini last year only to have nasty rumors spread about me, I became known as the Slytherin whore just because I was dating Blaise and was friends with several other boys from different houses. But he was right; my nymphomania could get the best of me. I did indeed "fuck" Blaise Zabini but he wasn't the first or the last.

"That is none of your business Malfoy. You know jealousy doesn't suit you, gives you quite a sour expression. Now give Pansy a kiss before she tries to rip my eyes out from all the attention you're giving me, you see I don't want her to get hurt," I stand up and make my way out of the compartment. When I left Malfoy was looking at Pansy with an air of indifference, I felt bad for the girl, she doted on him quite too much. I make my way along the train looking for a decent compartment with decent company. I looked into a compartment only to find Harry Potter and his gang talking to each other. I decided to settle on them, they weren't bad company and I've always talked to Hermione before. I open the door and smile brightly at them. "I was wondering if I could sit with you guys, I was with Helena but Malfoy came in and yeah."

"Of course you can," Hermione says scooting over so that I could sit by the window. I slide the door close behind me and make my way to the window seat. I smile at them and take out my copy of _Jane Eyre_. It's only when I look up, across from me, that I freeze a small gasp escaping my lips. "That's Professor Lupin, he was here when we came in." I try to recover as much as I can and nod at her. They continue talking but I can't take my eyes away from him. Remus John Lupin, the man I had known in another life, right before my eyes. I look down at my book only to have my eyes linger on his sleeping form. His hair has gotten grey around the edges and his scars are more prominent from what I can see of his face. I'm dying to see his eyes, just one more time. Then fear courses through me. What is doing on the Hogwarts Express? Did Hermione say Professor Lupin? The thought that he could recognize me makes me fidget in my seat. I always look the same through every rebirthing process and if he were to see Vilat in me, I don't know what would happen. I clear my throat as tears threaten to well in my eyes. The memories of him and that life come rushing back like a storm settling in. I want to forget, I want to get away but it would look odd. I just stare at my book until the words start to blend together. How silly of me to think that I could just start over again.

. . .

Time went on and I kept trying to read but couldn't and eventually I joined in on the conversation with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. We talked of Sirius Black and Hogsmeade. The mention of Sirius Black sending shivers down my spine. I knew Sirius as well, in my past life. I don't believe he is a mass murderer; I was there before he was caught but I died long before I could testify in his defense.

**"We must be nearly there," said Ron, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window.**

** The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down. **

** "Great," said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast. . . ."**

** "We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch.**

** "So why're we stopping?"**

** The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.**

** Harry, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments.**

** The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.**

** "What's going on?" said Ron's voice from behind Harry.**

** "Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!"**

** "D'you think we've broken down?"**

** "Dunno. . ."**

** "There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard. . . ."**

** The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Harry's legs.**

** "Sorry – d'you know what's going on? – Ouch – sorry –" **

** "Hullo, Neville," said Harry.** Fear was coursing through my veins now; I was never keen of the dark. Questions lingered in the air, why did we stop?

**"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"**

** "No idea – sit down – "**

** There was a loud hissing and yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks. **

** "I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice. **

** "Who's that?"**

** "Who's **_**that**_**?"**

** "Ginny?"**

** "Hermione?"**

** "What are you doing?"**

** "I was looking for Ron – "**

** "Come in and sit down –" **The compartment suddenly got very crowded as I leaned against the window to make room for Ginny.

**"Not here!" aid Harry hurriedly. "**_**I'm**_** here!"**

** "Ouch!" said Neville.**

** "Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly. **I could've sworn my heart stopped. I haven't heard that voice in over a decade. I look straight ahead of me as if I could see him but it was too dark. Then suddenly there was a noise and a soft light filled the compartment. Lupin seemed to use magic to make it look like he was holding various flames in his hand. It illuminated his face eerily and I couldn't look away. I've known that voice, touched and caressed it, and ran my fingers over the soft tissue of scars that adorn his tired face.

**"Stay where you are," he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him. **

** But the door slid open before Lupin could reach it.**

I didn't have time to reach for my wand when a figure dressed in a black coat came through the door. I knew instantly what it was by looking at its hand and the way suddenly everything went cold. I reached for my wand and drew it out as the figure turned on Harry who sagged against the seat, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. I was just about to cast the Patronus charm when Lupin did it himself. I was grateful as the dementor retreated out of the compartment. I sat there frozen to the seat as Lupin turned on Harry. The train started moving again and the lights came back on. Lupin looked at me and my outstretched arm with my wand in hand. Our eyes met and I could see recognition in them, I looked away towards Harry and so did Lupin.

**"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?"**

** "W – what?"**

Harry opened his eyes and looked surprised to see the lights back on. All of us were watching him with curiosity and concern written on our faces. I wanted to make sure he was alright before I make my way to find Helena and Rillian.

**"Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously. **I didn't hear the rest of the conversation as I looked back at Lupin, his definitely looked older and it unnerved me to see him so. I remember a tired, handsome young man with spirit. He is still handsome but the youth had vanished from his face but not quite his eyes. He turns to look at me, our eyes locking again. I look away towards Harry again. Seeing that he is fine, I get up and gather my messenger bag.

"I should find Helena and Rillian; I'll see you guys later. I hope you're okay Harry," I say leaving the compartment. I couldn't stand being in the same space as Lupin. Memories were rushing back at me like a bunch of passerby's. I find Helena and Rillian in the compartment we had started out in, Malfoy and his gang gone. I join them and we talk about what happened and what I saw. It's my third year at Hogwarts, Sirius Black (a friend in my past life) has escaped from Azkaban, Remus Lupin (a friend in a past life) is now a professor at Hogwarts, and there are dementors on the train? It's going to be one hell of a year.

. . .

A/N: Completely different from the original version of this story, I know. Please review so I know how you guys feel about this updated, edited version. Thanks loves

-Angel Brown


	2. Chapter 2 Forget

All bold text is straight from the book and belongs to J.K. Rowling and strictly to J.K. Rowling I own nothing of the Harry Potter World.

A/N: As I said in the previous chapter this story is being edited to fit the plot. Please R&R!

-Angel Brown

Chapter 2 Forget

After telling Helena and Rillian about what happened with the dementor they pressed me for more questions.

"What did you expect to do, taking your wand out like that?" Helena asks. I shrug my shoulders not wanting to tell her that I know how to cast a Patronus charm. Rillian talks about how everything got cold and how weird looking the dementors were.

"What were they doing on the train anyways?" Rillian asks. I look out the window; we should be arriving at Hogwarts soon.

"They were looking for Sirius Black," I say. Both of them shudder and draw in deep breaths.

"Why would they look for him here?" Helena asks. I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know," I say standing to take my school robes out of my bag. Helena and Rillian have already changed into their school robes but I haven't. Once dressed I take out my book from my bag and start reading. Not being around Lupin has let me concentrate again. We arrive at Hogsmeade Station and make our way off the train. Helena and Rillian follow me onto one of the coaches and we ride to Hogwarts. We make our way into the Great Hall; I note the enchanted ceiling and the four rows of tables for each House. Helena, Rillian, and I sit in our usual spot at the end of the Slytherin table. We place the pointed black hats on our heads and wait for the Sorting. Soon all the students were seated and in came the first years. They were each sorted into the various houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. We welcomed the new Slytherins when in walked Harry and Hermione with Professor McGonagall in tow.

"Wonder where those two were," says Helena. I shrug my shoulder and watch as Professor McGonagall takes her respective seat at the head table. Professor Dumbledore stands to say something.

**"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast. . . ."**

** Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."**

** "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly. "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Heady Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said. **

** "On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.**

** "First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."**

I clap enthusiastically though I'm not quite sure as to whether or not I'm glad that he is here. I don't know if he recognized me but he definitely has seemed to give me some thought, I know he has or it may just be my ego talking. There is some scattered applause but only those of us that were in the compartment with him clap the loudest.

**"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties." **I clapped rather enthusiastically, gathering some glares from my fellow Slytherins but Hagrid has always been kind to me despite being a Slytherin.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets were then filled with food and drink. My particular goblet was full of tea like the house elves know I like; I've visited the kitchen on occasion with the Weasley twins. Helena and Rillian start pilling food onto their plates but I've never been much of an eater. I place some mashed potatoes, salmon, and some salad onto my plate and enjoy the rest of the feast. Soon enough we were on our way to our respective houses. Helena, Rillian, and I talked extensively of what classes we should be having tomorrow; of course we won't know until the next morning.

"The new password is Salazar!" called the Slytherin prefect as we reached the Slytherin entryway. The entryway opens and we walk in the three of us slinging onto the couches as the fire blazed in the fire place.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a great year," Helena says. I smile and nod my head in agreement with Rillian.

"I agree," I say. We then make our way to our dormitories and start unpacking.

. . .

The next morning I wake to find everyone still asleep. I slip out of bed and into the showers; I like to get a head start on getting ready. I slip into the hot water and wash myself thinking of how it could be a good day as long as Draco doesn't mess it up. I brush my teeth, grab my school robes, and change. Once ready, I put my school books into my messenger bag and sling it around my shoulders. I make my way to the common room where some of my fellow Slytherins sit. They all wave at me and I wave back, making my way to the Great Hall. Professor Lupin, Vector, and McGonagall all sit at the head table and some students sit scattered among the tables. I sit in our usual spot at the end of the Slytherin table. As I sit, biscuits, gravy, and shredded potatoes all appear, I start to pile food onto my plate when someone sits across from me. Thinking its Helena, I don't look up until I've finished putting food on my plate, ready to ask her about our schedules. Only when I look up, I'm looking into the eyes of none other than Professor Lupin.

"Hello," he says. I'm stunned at how close we are once again and I don't know how to react.

"Hi," I squeak. He smirks and then clears his throat.

"I just wanted to ask, what did you expect to do yesterday on the train? I noticed you had your wand out," he asks. I frown and put my hands in my lap.

"I know very well that the Patronus charm can ward away dementors," I say. He eyes me curiously.

"You know how to cast a Patronus charm?" he asks as if unbelieving. I nod my head.

"Yes," I say. He looks at me for what feels like eternity and then clears his throat again.

"How do you know how to cast a Patronus charm?" he asks. I frown and shake my head.

"That's between me, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall," I say. He looks at me intently and then stands.

"Well, I look forward to seeing your talent in class," he says stiffly and then walks back to the head table. I feel like I can breathe again with him again. No more than a minute after he leaves Helena slides into the place where he sat. She hands me a piece of paper and I look at it.

"Oh good, our class schedules," I say. She smiles and starts piling food onto her plate.

"So what did the new professor talk to you about?" she asks me subtlety. I can feel my cheeks turn pink as I blush at the memory.

"He wanted to know what I expected to do with my wand out yesterday, against the dementor," I say. She looks at me long and hard.

"Does he know about you?" she asks. I know instantly of what she means. Helena is my most trusted friend and she knows of my past and of my reincarnation. And yet she accepts me for who I am. I shake my head.

"No, I didn't tell him," I say stabbing into my biscuits and gravy. She won't stop looking at me and I sigh. "I knew him, as Vilat. He was a friend. . ."

"I knew it," she says smiling. I look at her and frown.

"How did you know?" I ask her. She shrugs her shoulders and pours gravy onto her biscuits.

"By the way you look at him, like you know him," she says. I frown and fork some food into my mouth. I hope it isn't that obvious to Lupin but then again what did I see in his eyes on the train? Was it recognition? Or just surprise that I had my wand out? I frown and continue to eat. Soon enough the Great Hall was packed with students eating breakfast but Helena and I made a head start to our classes. I have Arithmancy first period and she has Muggle Studies. Considering that I practically live like a muggle, I don't find the need to take that class, divination, to me, is idiotic so I prefer Arithmancy. We part ways as I reach Professor Vector's classroom. I sit in the front row when Hermione Granger comes walking in. I smile at her as she comes to sit by me.

"You're in Arithmancy too?" she asks taking out her book. I nod my head.

"Yeah," I say then I note the gold chain around her neck and I know instantly what it is. "Ah, the time turner," I say. "I've used one before."

"Really?" she asks turning a light pink. I nod my head.

"How many classes are you taking this year?" I ask her. She looks at her schedule and then shows it to me. I whistle and give it back to her.

"Going to be a busy year?" I ask. She nods her head but I could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Don't overwork yourself," I say to her.

"I won't," and then class begun.

. . .

Soon enough it was lunch and Helena, Rillian, and I made our way to the Great Hall. Rillian telling us all about Divination and how Professor Trelawney predicted Harry's death. I scoffed and chuckled as we sat down in our usual spot.

"Divination is a joke, I don't know why you decided to take it," I say. Helena and Rillian giggle.

"I thought it'd be an easy class, it definitely was entertaining," Rillian says pilling food onto her plate. Helena and I exchange looks and then can't quite hide our smirks.

"How was Arithmancy?" Helena asks. I shrug my shoulders as I pile salad onto my plate.

"It was okay, nothing interesting," I say.

"Well I am definitely learning a lot about muggles in Muggles Studies," Helena says taking a sip of her water. Rillian and I both burst out into a fit of giggles. Helena comes from very magical family, purebloods, as do I but we both rather live the lives of muggles. Magic can by highly overrated. To be oblivious to the dangers of magic, it almost seems appealing.

"We'd better hurry and get to Hagrid's for Care of Magical Creatures," I say. Helena nods and Rillian stuffs her mouth with food as we stand. Chewing her food, and slinging her bag onto her shoulders we all head out of the Great Hall.

. . .

As we approached Hagrid's hut, we noticed that we'll be having this class with the Gryffindors. I knew already that something bad was going to happen. Draco and Harry don't mix.

**"C'mon now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"**

For a split second we thought Hagrid was going to lead us into the Forbidden Forest but then swung around it and led us to a sort of paddock.

**"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it – make sure yeh can see – now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books – "**

** "How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. **

** "Eh?" said Hagrid.**

** "How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated.**

** "Hasn' – hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen. **I took out my book and raised my hand. Hagrid, looking surprised, called on me.

"Please sir, I have, you have to stroke the spine," I say. Everyone looks at me warily but Hagrid beamed.

"Great job, Ms. Ronet!" he exclaimed as everyone followed suit. Draco looked at me seethingly but I ignored him.

**"Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "so – so yeh've got yer books an' – an' – now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on. . . ."**

** He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.**

** "God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him – "**

** "Shut up, Malfoy," Harry repeated.**

** "Careful, Potter, there's a dementor behind you – "**

** "Ooooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock. **I gasped as, trotting towards us, were a dozen Hippogriffs. I approached the fence cautiously to get a better look.

"Brilliant Hagrid, Hippogriffs!" I exclaimed in excitement everyone looked at me oddly but I didn't care. I loved Hagrid as a teacher already.

"Thas righ' Ms. Ronet," he says.

**"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer – "**

Everyone was reluctant but eventually came closer to the fence.

**"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."**

** "Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt.**

** "Right – who wants ter go first?" **Looking around, I was just about to raise my hand when…

**"No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look.**

** "I'll do it," said Harry. **

** There was an intake of breath from behind him, and both Lavender and Parvati whispered," Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!"**

** Harry ignored them. He climbed over the paddock fence.**

** "Good man, Harry!" roared Hagrid. "Right then – let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."**

** He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously.**

** "Easy now, Harry," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink. . . . Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much . . . ."**

I watched on in curiosity as Harry bowed and tried not to blink. I knew very well what a Hippogriff would do if it were offended so I watched on in bated breath. Soon enough though Harry was petting Buckbeak and Hagrid offered or rather told Harry to ride him now. I couldn't help but smirk as Harry, looking startled, climbed onto Buckbeak and rode him around the paddock. Everyone cheered except for Malfoy and his gang. Emboldened by Harry's success, everyone climbed over the paddock fence and each respectively found a hippogriff and did as Hagrid said.

"I think I'm going to really like this class," I say to Helena and Rillian as I pet one of the hippogriffs. But just as I said this there was a yell and what sounded like a startled hippogriff. We turned around only to see that Malfoy (I should have known) spooked Buckbeak and had a gash on his arm.

**"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"**

** "Yer not dyin'!" said Hagrid, who had gone very white. "Someone help me – gotta get him outta here –" **Hermione opened the gate as Hagrid picked up Malfoy and all of them started to head towards the castle.

"Aren't you coming?" Rillian asks looking back at me. I look around at the wandering hippogriffs, no one should leave them just wandering around. I shake my head and scoff.

"As if I'm going to listen to Malfoy cry like a baby, I'm going to stay and take the hippogriffs back to where Hagrid got them," I say grabbing the chains and leading the hippogriffs back into the forest.

"Be careful!" I could hear Helena yell but I know that they wouldn't hurt me. In the forest was a little corral, I put the hippogriffs in there and nuzzled Buckbeak.

"Sorry about him, he's nasty prat," I say. Buckbeak nuzzles into my neck and seems to caw happily. I can't help but smile, close the corral gate and make my way back up to the castle.

. . .

I put my stuff in my dorm and made my way out to the dungeons. I haven't yet visited Severus and was eager to see him. As I knocked on the door and heard his monotone voice I couldn't help but feel shivers go up my spine. I walked in, careful to close the door behind me. He stood there in his black robes, long black hair, and pale skin. He often reminds me of a vampire.

"Ms. Ronet," he says as he brews a potion. I smile and skip on up to him. I look in the cauldron only to get a whiff of Wolfsbane. I wrinkle my noise but then realization hits me.

"That's for Lupin, isn't it?" I ask. Severus looks at me intently and then nods.

"You remember?" he asks. I nod my head, hoisting myself up onto a nearby desk.

"Of course," I say frowning. He turns to look at me and smiles, really smiles. He comes over and kisses me on the cheek, his hands going to my exposed thighs. I let out a little gasp and kiss him on the lips. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," he says bringing me into a deep searing kiss. I put my hands around his neck and hold onto him.

"The potion," I say drawing away from him. He nods and then goes back to the potion. His hands moving deftly over the ingredients. As Vilat, I was friends with Severus in school; I often hung out with him and Lily. I knew how much he loved her; it was clear in his eyes. But when Lily became friends with Potter and his gang, it was only fit that I did too. I never forgot about Severus though, how could I?

"Do you remember…"

"Don't Severus, I don't want to remember," I say jumping down from the desk to walk over to him. I put a hand over his and he looks down at me. His eyes, always like steel, now look at me with such pain and concern. I force a smile. "I only want you."

. . .

A/N: Completely different from the original chapter of this series but like I said, I'm rewriting the whole first part of the series. Review please!

-Angel Brown


	3. Chapter 3 Fear

All bold text belongs to J.K. Rowling and strictly to J.K. Rowling, I own nothing of the Harry Potter world.

A/N: I really hope you guys are enjoying this story

-Angel Brown

Chapter 3 Fear

Halfway though Double Potions with the Gryffindors, Draco walked in with his arm in a sling. I scoffed as Pansy Parkinson rushed up to him and asked about his "injury". I wanted to hit him upside the head and give him a real injury. Severus is acting like a downright prat as well.

**"Orange, Longbottom," said Snape, ladling some up and allowing it to splash back into the cauldron, so that everyone could see.**

** "Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"**

** Neville was pink and trembling. He looked as though he was on the verge of tears. **Wanting to hit Severus and tell him to quit bullying the boy I moved over to take a look at Neville's cauldron.

"Please, sir, with a few adjustments, Neville's potion will be just fine. Allow me to help him," I say looking into Severus' eyes. He looks at me, glaring. "After all getting help is how most people learn."

"Very well, Ms. Ronet. I'll allow you to help Longbottom, this time," he says walking off and back to his desk. I turn to look at Neville and give him an encouraging smile.

"Thanks," he whispers. I smile and help him fix the Shrinking Solution.

"It's no problem, Neville. If Sev-Snape didn't make you so nervous I think you would do just fine in potions," I say smiling back at him. Meanwhile the boys were talking about Sirius Black, I listened intently just in case if they knew something I didn't. Apparently he's been spotted not too far from here… I look at Severus whose watching me from his desk. Soon class was over and I was on my way out when Severus' monotone voice could be heard from behind me.

"Please stay after class Ms. Ronet," he says. I cast a smile at Helena and Rillian as they make their way out. Neville giving me an apologetic smile as he's the last one to leave. Severus closes the door and locks it. "I swear Valiant, if you keep doing this to me in class; I'm going to have to give you detention." I look at him innocently.

"Do what?" I ask, giving him my puppy dog eyes. He sighs, puts a hand to his head and then the next thing I know he's pulling me towards him and kissing the day lights out of me. I smile into the kiss and put my arms around his neck. He puts his hand on the small of my back and then lightly traces the exposed flesh with his fingertips making me shiver. I let out a low moan as his other hand lightly traces my thigh.

"You make me crazy," he says against my lips. I let out a chuckle and continue to kiss him.

"Professor Snape?" there comes a knock on the door and we instantly spring apart. Whoever it is continues to knock on the door, "Professor Snape?"

"Who is that?" I ask quietly. Snape listens for a couple of more seconds and sighs.

"Lupin," he says. I can feel my blood run cold. I don't want to see him, not like this.

"I should go," I say. Severus looks at me and shakes his head.

"I'll get rid of him," he says and walks over to the door. He opens it slowly and then in comes Professor Lupin looking as if something is bothering him.

"I know you're probably busy Severus, but she- "

"Hello," I say waving at him as he stops in his tracks to look at me. He smiles and waves back.

"Hi, sorry I'm interrupting," he says striding back towards the door but Severus stops him.

"Nonsense, Ms. Ronet and I were just having a conversation over her punishment for not listening to me in class today," he gives me a sly glance and I feel like hitting him. I glare at him but Lupin seems to notice.

"With the door locked?" he asks casually. Severus and I look at each other.

"We didn't want to be disturbed, less one of my friends try to save me," I say sitting down on one of the desks. Lupin looks from me to Snape and then at the floor.

"Right, well, I'll talk to you about this later, Snape," he says walking out of the room. Severus closes the door and turns to look at me.

"Do you think he suspected anything?" he asks walking up to me. I frown.

"It looked like it," I say standing up and putting my arms around his neck. I kiss him and then walk towards the door. "You're not really going to give me detention, are you?"

"Yes, but don't worry it's just an excuse to get you alone," he says winking at me. I chuckle, grab my bag, and walk out of the classroom and down to the Great Hall for lunch.

. . .

Defense Against the Dark Arts has gotten very popular among the students, only Malfoy and his gang had anything bad to say about it which was mostly aimed at Lupin and his attire. I, however, found the class quite enjoyable despite the flashbacks of all the times I've spent with Lupin.

_"Merry Christmas Vilat," he said, his lips caressing my name and I couldn't help but blush. He handed me a wrapped present and upon unwrapping it I found a book, Jane Eyre, to be exact. I hugged the book to my chest. It was an old book, leather-bound and aged, but I loved it all the same._

_ "Oh Remus, it's beautiful," I say leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. His cheeks going pink only briefly before he composed himself and gave me a hug._

_ "Anything for you," he said._

I shake my head back and forth to get rid of the memory while trying to pay attention in Potions. Severus has been acting even more like a prat these days and I have a guess as to why. He hasn't gotten laid since last semester. I smile lazily at him as he comes around to check on our potions. I've been paired with Helena but she's doing most of the work. As soon as class ended Severus asked me to stay after class.

"Yes, Severus?" I ask once the last student had dwindled out of the classroom. With a flick of his wand the door closed and locked. I raise an eyebrow at him and then smirk as he comes nearer.

"I need you," he says in a low breathy voice. I can't help but smile and then I take off my Slytherin sweater and I start to unbutton my button up shirt. Everyone knows I went through puberty when I was 9, I'm already fully formed. Severus' eyes rake up from my feet to my chest, he puts a hand on my lower back and pulls flush against him. I let out a giggle as he kisses me. His hands going up to cup my breasts, I let out a light moan as he continues to squeeze and pinch. I start to unbutton his teaching robes and then I let out his hard cock. I get on my knees and I start lapping at the head. I take him full in my mouth and hold onto his breeches. "Oh Merlin." I giggle around his cock and he lets out a low moan. He pulls me off of him and then leans into me on the floor, his hands go up my thighs and he roughly pulls down my underwear. The next thing I know he's in me and I let out a loud moan. I put my arms around his neck and bring him into a kiss as he starts to move in me.

"Professor Snape?" someone knocks on the door as I let out a particularly loud moan, as Severus hits that sweet spot in me.

"Shit," I say trying to push Severus off but he keeps going.

"He'll go away," he whispers. I giggle and then look towards the door.

"Professor Snape?" the person continues to knock and the next thing I know alohomora is being cast and I'm standing buttoning up my shirt as Severus tucks in his still leaking hard cock. Someone opens the door as I'm grabbing my shoes and bag. "Oh." I run past him out into the hall and into an empty corridor. I don't know what's wrong with me but as soon as I stop running, tears are streaming down my face and I can't seem to stop. I put a hand to my abdomen and try to catch my breath. He saw us, Lupin saw us…

. . .

A/N: yeah some smut for you lot. I know Valiant is underage but she's not technically 13, she's a lot older than that. And since she reincarnates, she grows rapidly then her peers. Just so you know

-Angel Brown


	4. Chapter 4 Leon Esme Fallbrooke

All bold text belongs to J.K. Rowling and strictly to J.K. Rowling, I own nothing of the Harry Potter world.

A/N: I know I haven't update in awhile because I've been busy with a million other stories but please R&R!

-Angel Brown

Chapter 4 Leon "Esme" Fallbrooke

He brushes a hand across his forehead to get rid of the sweat threatening to drop down his face. He stirs the potion slowly and with deliberate motions. His name is Leon "Esme" Fallbrooke. He finishes the Polyjuice potion and places it in several different vials. He places the vials in his briefcase with other vials labeled Hallucinogens, Polyjuice, mood stabilizers, candy drinks, Veritaserum, liquid luck, and even a few vials of absinthe for the older students. Yes, he is the go-to-guy at Hogwarts for any "remedy". He is advanced when it comes to Potions. He is in his fourth year at Hogwarts and is already taking seventh year Potions. Severus Snape values him even though he is a Ravenclaw. Professor Snape often tells him that he should have been in Slytherin and sometimes Leon agrees with him. He takes his briefcase, puts away his cauldron and box of ingredients, and heads downstairs to the common room.

"Hello, Leon," a shy first-year says giving him a single galleon. Leon takes the money and draws a pink potion from within his robes. He gives it to the girl who blushes and walks off with the potion. First years and their love potions. You would think Leon would sell mostly to girls love potions but it's mostly to older boys trying to get into a girl's knickers.

Leon Fallbrooke comes from a very long line of history. For generations his entire family was sorted into Gryffindor so it was odd that he ended up in Ravenclaw. They suspected that it was because of his great great grandmother, Esme Ravenclaw. Her family came from a direct line to Rowena Ravenclaw but she married a Gryffindor and their children married Gryffindors. She was once the potions master at Hogwarts and at the time she was Ravenclaw's head of house. But she had an accident when experimenting with new potions that caused her to go blind and crazy. When she died she left her fortune to the first grandchild to be in Ravenclaw, Leon.

As a child Leon often read Potions books, fascinated by the different ingredients and how combined they create something magical. His family is proud of his potion-making but they tend to take advantage of it like his mom whom has him make beauty modifications and luck potions. He has four siblings and he's the odd one, especially when he has 4 older brothers, two studying giants, the oldest owns a very popular antique shop in Diagon Alley, and his brother Evan Fallbrooke is considered the perfect wizard.

Evan Fallbrooke is a 7th year student at Hogwarts with all advanced classes except for potions, he can't brew anything. They have a little rivalry because their parents pay more attention to Evan, but Leon doesn't let it get to him.

Leon adores "Majiik Treats" when he's not brewing any new recipes that only Severus would be jealous of. He doesn't use any potions to modify his looks because he doesn't believe in beauty on the outside, but rather on the inside. The only thing about Leon is he changes by the seasons, colors going along with the colors outside.

So you see Leon is a very interesting character of a person. One of Leon's regulars is the beautiful Valiant Ronet. Every boy and man has some attraction to her except for Leon. They're like friends and she gets her love and 'aura' potions from him (Aura- keeps unbalanced magic at bay – copyright and patented by Leon Fallbrooke). He knew how dirty she can play and to what lengths she would go to get what she wants.

Leon makes his way out of the Ravenclaw common room when he runs into someone. He drops his briefcase and nearly falls to the floor.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry," the girls says. Leon looks at her and is stunned. She has blonde hair, far-away gray eyes, and she's much shorter than him but he can't look away. She holds onto his arms and she threatens to fall as well.

"It's okay," Leon barely manages to say. They both steady each other and Leon reluctantly lets go.

"Um, I'm Luna," she says and Leon watches her in curiosity. Her voice is soothing and…odd.

"I'm Leon," he says and picks up his briefcase, a Quibbler falling from the bag.

"Is that a Quibbler?" she asks. He blushes and shows it to her.

"Yes I love the Quibbler," he says. She blushes and beams up at him.

"My father is the editor," she says. He blinks at her in surprise. Could this creature be any more perfect? "Well I'll see you around."

"See you," he says as she prances into the Ravenclaw common room.

…

Later that night Leon was approached by Valiant. He had her order ready, a very strong love potion and three vials of Veritaserum, ten galleons.

"What's wrong, Val? Your eyes have lost their luster," he says. Valiant sighs and hands him ten galleons.

"Just having some trouble, that's all," she says as they walk together.

"If I asked you to help me, would you?" he says. Valiant looks surprised.

"Sure," she says.

"It's about a girl," he says. Valiant raises an eyebrow.

"And?" She says.

"Find out everything you can," he says uncertainly.

"Who's the girl? She asks. He blushes.

"Luna Lovegood," he says. Valiant smiles.

"She's a second year, a bit quirky," she says walking off. Leon smiles watching as she walks away.

…

A/N: This chapter wasn't that much different from the original because I like it the way it is. So don't get mad at me for that! Expect the next chapter up soon

-Angel Brown


End file.
